Sin Ti no Soy
by ReiKahis
Summary: Siete años deonde Hyoga ah estado enamorado de Ikki, y una reunioin lo arreglara todo... o eso cree él


**Sin Ti No Soy**

—Y… ¿Vas a venir?  
>Hubo un momento de silencio, realmente quería ir, pero esta vez era diferente, sus sentimientos lo engañaban y no sabría controlarse.<br>—Por favor eres mi mejor amigo Hyoga— suplicó—. Además ya tiene tiempo que no nos reunimos todos, anda, por favor ven.  
>— ¿Va ir tu hermano?— cuestionó antes de poder responder-<br>—¡Pues claro!, no tienes idea de lo que me ha costado localizarlo— dijo con orgullo—. Pero lo encontré y dijo que si vendría, ¿Te lo imaginas Hyoga? ya son ¡cuatro años que no lo vemos!  
>—Sí, cuatro…<br>— ¿Entonces?, ¿Te animas? —de nuevo insistió  
>—Esta bien, iré, pero solo si quieres que te ayude a preparar las cosas –dijo por fin.<br>—Perfecto, cité a los chicos a las dos de la tarde en mi departamento, así que te espero más temprano.  
>—Ok. Nos vemos hasta el miércoles ¿cierto?<br>—Sip. Hasta entonces Hyoga-

Colgó el teléfono mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón, no podía creer que hubiese aceptado ir, ¡que tonto!, pero tampoco podía negarse a la insistencia de Shun, era cierto él era su mejor amigo, no podía ponerse en un plan de que _"Si va tu hermano no voy"_, no se trataba de eso, pero es que ver a Ikki después de cuatro años, ¡no estaba listo para eso!, hace cuatro años que se habían visto por última vez.

Tomo si Ipod de la mesa de centro quería escuchar esa canción que tanto le recordaba a el y a su amor jamás correspondido le puso _"Play"_ y subió el volumen.

_Llévame contigo__  
><em>_guárdame un __lugar__  
><em>_cerca de tu corazón__  
><em>_déjame tenerte, déjate querer__  
><em>_Antes de que pierda la razón_

Se dejo llenar con ese calor de amor adolecente que le visitara de vez en cuando, recordando…  
>Era la graduación de Shun, Seiya y Saori de la preparatoria, la misma en la que hacía un año Hyoga y Shiryu se habían graduado y un año antes de eso Ikki. Ese día, todos estaban reunidos para celebrar la tan esperada graduación de los tres chicos que faltaban, Hyoga estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Ikki, estaba enamorado del moreno hacia más de dos años, justo cuando había entrado a su primer año de preparatoria, ¡Se había enamorado a primera vista!, se recostó en el sillón, evocando una vez más los recuerdos, recuerdos del primer día de clases, la vez que vio a Ikki, tan maravillosamente apuesto, no le importo que fuera hombre, o que el moreno fuera el ser más antisocial y cruelmente atractivo, esa cicatriz que atravesaba, rebelde su frente, esa mirada que era capaz de mandarte al demonio, realmente intimidante y a la vez te invitaba a robarle un beso, ¿Cuántas veces en esos años de preparatoria pensó en arrebatarle un beso a ese moreno?, ¡no podía contarlas!, su mente fantaseaba noche y día, sus pensamientos frecuentemente le traicionaban, llevándole incluso a un borde de la locura por amor.<p>

_Porque sin ti no soy__  
><em>_Por que sin ti no estoy__  
><em>_Por que sin ti no puedo vivir_

Cerró los ojos, se regocijó con el coro, casi se sentía el autor de esa canción, en verdad, después de cuatro años aún seguía enamorado.  
>—Pues dile que estas enamorado de él —le había dicho la única mujer del grupo, y también la única que sabía ese pequeño secreto, que en palabras de ella te había jurado que ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba.<br>Repitió una y otra vez el coro.

_Porque sin ti no soy__  
><em>_Por que sin ti no estoy__  
><em>_Por que sin ti no puedo vivir_

Ese día estaba todo listo, en complicidad de Saori él estaba seguro que ese día le confesaría a Ikki lo que sentía, ya tenía tres años que albergaba celosamente ese sentimiento, pese a su seguridad, estaba muy nervioso, sus manos estaban completamente húmedas a causa del sudor, respuesta de sus nervios.  
>— ¿Hyoga estas bien? —le había preguntado Shiryu— Te vez mal.<br>—No, me siento muy bien, solo que siento demasiado calor, eso es todo  
>—Que raro, no hace tanto calor, apenas estamos en primavera. Deberías de tomar un poco de agua ¿Quieres que te traiga? —insistió el joven de gran cabellera<br>—No, no gracias —sonrió el rubio tratando de disimular el malestar, en ese momento Ikki hizo acto de aparición con su típica mirada de insolencia y al mismo tiempo seductora, el rubio se sintió aun peor, pero hizo caso omiso del problema "Serán los nervios" decía una y otra vez, pasaron dos horas y todo el mundo convivía como en un día de campo, los más pequeños jugaban en el jardín, los que ya tenían novio estaban en el césped abrazados o besándose, Hyoga no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, pero pronto él estaría igual que todas esas parejas, vio de reojo a Saori que está a su vez le hacia la señal de que el moreno estaba completamente solo, "bueno si él decide mandarme por un tubo quedaría entre nosotros" había prevenido Hyoga. Se acerco con cautela vigilando una y otra vez a su alrededor, vigilando por si alguien se acercaba a Ikki antes de él, de repente el moreno posó su vista en Hyoga, el rubio sentía que estaba caminando en una alfombra de dulces nubes del color del amor, de momento sintió como sus mejillas se incendiaban, al parecer el moreno se dio cuenta de eso y solo se dedico a sonreírle, a lo que el rubio estaba a punto del colapso nervioso…

—Ikki. Hola Ikki —dijo el rubio con nerviosismo  
>— ¿Qué tal Hyoga?<br>—Yo vengo a… —paro de pronto, se sintió lleno de mareos, eso ya no era común, el moreno por otro lado se quedo con la cara de curiosidad.  
>— ¿Qué pasa Hyoga?, ¿todo bien? —Preguntó con un tono particularmente serio<br>—Lo que pasa Ikki es que yo… yo… —todo el panorama se cerró ante él…

Abrió sus ojos y el primer pensamiento fue: ¿Dónde está Ikki?...

— ¿¡Hyoga estas bien! —Preguntó una preocupada Saori— ¡Que susto me has dado!  
>— ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto completamente desconcertado y prestando atención del lugar donde se encontraba<br>—Estas en la enfermería- dijo ella –Te desmayaste, e Ikki te trajo aquí- contestó  
>— ¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me quise declarar a Ikki?-<br>— ¡No!- contesto inmediatamente —El doctor dijo que era debido a una deshidratación, al parecer no tomaste suficiente agua, además de que no has comido. Toma- le ofreció un recipiente de comida, rubio lo tomo, la verdad de las cosas es que tenía mucha hambre, sólo que no sintió nada hasta ese momento.  
>— ¿Dónde está Ikki?—el oji-azul notó la cara de congoja<br>—Lo siento Hyoga, pero Ikki se fue a otro ciudad a estudiar la universidad…  
>El rubio se sentó en la cama posó su frente en sus rodilla e inconscientemente las lagrimas salían sin tener la intención de para algún día, sintió la suave mano de su amiga en la espalda como señal de apoyo. Había perdido la única oportunidad de declararle su amor a Ikki<br>— ¿Por qué?- fue solo lo que dijo…

_Llévame al extremo,__  
><em>_lléname de luz__  
><em>_quiero descubrir tu intensidad_

Abrió los ojos se levando, realmente ese había sido el peor día de su vida, al momento de incorporarse sintió que una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro, de inmediato la limpio, la verdad que el hecho de llorar, más allá de un signo de debilidad, no quería llorar, no hasta que Ikki aceptara o rechazara ese sentimiento tan bien cuidado en esos últimos cuatro años. Presto atención a ese pequeño fragmento de canción ¡Cómo deseaba que Ikki le hiciera el amor hasta la locura!, quería conocer todo de él ¿Les gustaba el helado de frambuesa?, ¿Le gustaban las noches llenas de estrellas?, ¿Cuál música era su preferida?, ¿Beatles o Queen?, ¿Prefería la Primavera o el Otoño?, ¿Le hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos?, miro aquella foto de todos los chicos juntos, sonrió dentro de dos días volvería a verlo, y entonces le confesaría sus sentimientos y esta vez no dejaría que cualquier enfermedad le invadiera en el momento, se aguantaría, ya después pararía en el hospital.

~0~

—¡Hyoga!- saludo el peli verde— Que bueno verte amigo, después de tantos años.  
>—Si, ha pasado mucho —dijo mientras respondía al cálido abrazo del pequeño hermano de Ikki— ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó pasando al departamento<br>—Pues estoy, que ya es ganancia —reprochó— Pero a grandes rasgos bien y tu ¿qué tal?, escuché que ya terminaste la universidad.  
>—Así es, me gradué en ciencias de la comunicación hace un año.<br>— ¡Ah!, felicidades  
>—Gracias…<p>

_muéstrame lo desierto__  
><em>_elévame en tu cielo__  
><em>_déjame ofrecerte una oración_

Se paró en la mitad de la estancia, ¿Cómo era posible que Shun escuchara esa canción, que fácil Hyoga escuchaba unas cincuenta veces al día? El peli verde se desconcertó, vio al rubio parado mirando profundamente el estéreo.  
>— ¿Estás enamorado Shun? —Pregunto de la nada Hyoga<br>—No, realmente con la escuela no me da tiempo para el amor —sonrió— ¿Lo preguntas por la canción? —A lo que Hyoga solo asintió— Realmente no estoy enamorado, pero si lo estuviera le dedicaría esa canción. Y ¿Tú Hyoga?, ¿estás enamorado? —Esa simple pregunta provocó un sonrojo delatador, y Shun sonrió con picardía— Me alegro por ti, espero me presentes a esa personita —dijo sin imaginar que el delirio de amor que sentía Hyoga era por su hermano.  
>Ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a traer las cosas faltantes, encargar la comida, y sacudir un poco el desordenado departamento del pequeño joven.<p>

Las dos de la tarde eran ya y el primer invitado hizo acto de presencia.

—Shun, ¡por tu madre pon un tanque de oxigeno en la entrada! —Dijo respirando con dificultad  
>— ¡Que exagerado!, solo son cinco pisos —Replicó ofreciéndole un vaso de agua, que en el acto el moreno acepto<br>— ¿Pues cuantos querías?, voy a dejar de fumar —rió de buena gana— ¿¡Hyoga! ¡Que gusto de verte hombre! —le estrechó fuertemente a lo que rubio contesto de igual forma.  
>—A mi también Seiya, creciste que bueno, pensé que te quedarías bajito— todos rieron ante la broma.<p>

De momento llegaron Shiryu y Saori, que en acto se unieron a las bromas hacia Seiya  
>Poco después llego el moreno que saludo a todos, y así la pequeña reunión comenzó, se sirvieron bebidas y comieron, dentro de todos eso, Hyoga no se daba cuenta de que un moreno con intensa mirada, le miraba de reojo…<p>

—Y ¿cómo estas Hyoga? —Preguntó Saori al sentarse a su lado  
>—Pues no me quejo conseguí un trabajo en una estación de radio. Y me va bien ¿y a ti?<br>—Bien hace poco me gradué y estoy haciendo servicio —contestó orgullosa— Lo cierto es que no me refería al aspecto profesional —finalizó, el rubio la miró sin decir nada — ¿Sigues enamorado de Ikki? —fue clara, al rubio siempre le había gustado que Saori fuera directa  
>Si —fue lo único que dijo, la joven poso una mano en su hombro como en antaño y le regalo una sonrisa dulce.<br>— ¿Esta vez se lo piensas decir? —Preguntó con un tono de burla inocente, a lo que el rubio solo contestó con un gesto de su cabeza "si" —Me alegro por ti Hyoga, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, ¡Ánimo todo va a salir bien! —y sin que el joven se diera cuenta, Saori le abrazó.

_Por que sin ti no soy__  
><em>_Por que sin ti no estoy__  
><em>_Por que sin ti no puedo vivir_

Escuchó de nuevo la canción, las últimas palabras de Saori, le habían hecho recuperar cierta confianza, y el buen humor de Ikki estaba muy presente, algo que de verdad le agradó, ahora, solo era cuestión de acercarse a Ikki cuando estuviese solo, pero, ¡En ningún momento estaba solo!, si no estaba conversando con Shiryu, juagaba con su hermanos, o molestaba a Seiya, parecía que los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo, en no dejar a Ikki un solo momento, cuando por fin sentía que ya estaba libre, se acercaba alguien y su declaración se hacía humo en su boca…

—No puedo creerlo ¿Porqué no lo dejan solo un momento? —replicó, con la única que podía hacerlo  
>—No lo sé, pero esto es bastante raro, como si lo hubieran planeado ¿No crees?, a lo mejor es una señal que tal vez Ikki no es para ti y que no te declares —dijo eso último sin pensarlo muy bien, cuando viró la vista hacia el rubio, sintió como la amenazante mirada le estaba penetrando, se rió con nerviosismo —Olvida eso último —rió nuevamente.<br>—No puede ser una señal, al contrario es un obstáculo nada más, y me desharé de él lo antes posible —Saori se quedo callada ante la confianza del rubio, ante esa obstinación que un momento le conoció, y que ahora resucitaba, como el ave fénix— Y le confesaré a Ikki mis sentimientos, así tenga esperar toda la noche, porque este tipo de oportunidades no se dan asía nada más…-

_No te puedo dejar__  
><em>_tú conmigo estarás_

Por fin, después de las ocho de la noche vio la oportunidad perfecta de estar con Ikki completamente a solas, el moreno se encontraba bebiendo una copa de margarita en el balcón de la recamara de su hermanito, sintió ese pequeño sudor en las manos, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada no se sentía para nada mal, la primavera había sido considerada con él, la noche era bastante fresca y un viento leve atravesaba en esos momentos…

—Hola Ikki ¿Qué haces alejado de todos? —Preguntó y lo primero que notó de sí mismo es que el nerviosismo de hace cuatro años había desaparecido, se sintió lleno de una confianza ciega  
>—Pues bebiendo una margarita y contemplando las estrellas —dijo sin voltear a verlo.<br>—Si es una noche bastante despejada.  
>—Sí bastante —en ese instante se creó un silencio un tanto molesto, lo único que se escuchaba eran los ruidos de la ciudad a le lejanía, Hyoga noto, como el cabello de Ikki era batido por el viento, las ondas y esos mechones tan rebeldes le hacían suspirar, pero no en ese momento.<br>—Ikki, ¿Cómo has estado en estos años? —tenía que sacar un tema de conversación.  
>—Bastante bien —de nuevo una respuesta contarte que el rubio no dejo pasar, quizás no era el momento adecuado. ¡NO!, sería hoy mismo, sin importar lo que pase<br>—Este… —en ese momento el moreno se volteó para verlo, Hyoga se quedo callado, jamás había contemplado a Ikki bajo la luz de la luna, ¡Era más apuesto de lo normal! se petrificó, sintió como el rubor le incendiaba la cara otra vez, desvió la mirada ya que el más alto le estaba mirando a los ojos, de momento todo paro, como si nada del nerviosismo se hubiera presentado. Ikki le estaba besando. Un beso que jamás le habían dado, pasional, lleno de sentimiento, Hyoga no pudo evitar que sus brazos rodearen el cuello del moreno, y este lo asió de su cintura, pasó quizás un minuto entero, cuando ambos pararon al mismo tiempo, tenían que tomar aire.

—Tú también me gustas Hyoga y no puedo creer que te tardaras tantos años en decírmelo —dijo el moreno, a lo que el rubio solo sonrió y le abrazo, al final de cuentas todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

_Llévame contigo… por que sin ti no soy__  
><em>_En tu corazón… por que sin ti no estoy_

Y adentro en el departamento una vez más sonó la esa canción…


End file.
